


Cold Coming

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [72]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Patience and her powers





	Cold Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Contains quick cuts and flashes, and footage of averted deaths.


End file.
